Compared with the fixed network, the mobile communication has the advantage of mobility. When a user moves in the cellular mobile network, the continuity of the user service must be guaranteed. In the case that wide geographic areas are covered by different cells, when the user moves across the cells, not only the continuity of the ongoing service must be guaranteed, but also the location of the user terminal needs to be tracked, so that the user can be called in time. With the increasing areas covered by the cells that have dense concentrations of users, the hardness of the location management increases. Especially, if location updating in intercell handover for a number of users occurs in a short time, the location updating traffic may be too heavy, thereby resulting in congestion. After congestion, in one aspect, a lot of location updating traffic occupies air interface resources, so that the call fails due to a lack of the air interface resources; in another aspect, because the congestion easily causes the location update failure, the call may fail during congestion. If the user moves across cells frequently, the signaling overhead increases continuously. In this case, the method for taking advantage of wireless resources effectively and tracking locations of user terminals effectively becomes one of important mobility management technologies.
In the prior art, during terminal location updating, numerous terminals send location updating requests to the network side. Because location updating requests are based on the competitive mode, the location updating request that succeeds in competition can be accepted. However, the location updating request that fails to compete is rejected, leading to location update failure.
The inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art.
When a number of users move at the same time, a lot of location updating requests are generated. The location updating congestion cannot be controlled effectively. Moreover, access channels are preempted excessively during location updating congestion, leading to increasing call loss.